


Raxus And Beyond

by Shaliira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance, Star Wars Jedi Academy, Star Wars the Clone Wars - Freeform, The Clone Wars - Freeform, swtcw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliira/pseuds/Shaliira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once ARC Fives recovers from the events in Discovery, he is assigned as a partner to Jaden Korr. Together they are assigned on various missions by Masters Skywalker and Katarn. Together they embark on multiple journeys and discoveries of their own. Fives/Jaden Korr action-adventure/romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As A Free Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**A/N:** Hello lovelies! :) In the interim of doing my chapters of The Cloaked Storm, I will be doing fic requests. 

This current fic request comes from my lovely friend Keegsrawrats. So with her kind permission, I bring you some lovely, fluffy, plotty tales of ARC Fives and a lilac Twi’lek Jaden Korr.

 

* * *

 

  **Chapter 1: As A Free Man**  

 

**~~~Raxus, eight months after recovery~~~**

Being in armor felt weird. Being in non standard ARC Trooper armour felt even weirder. Sure he still had his pauldrons and his kama. His DeeCee’s were still in one piece and optimal. The multitude of gadgets and weaponry hidden and slung about an ARC’s armour were present and accounted for. 

The colour however, was off. Very much so. Camo pattern style was painted over it, browns, greens and grays. A mando symbol was painted subtly on his shoulder guards beneath the kama. His beloved Rishi-eel helmet was painted over and modified to resemble a more classic mandalorian t-visor helmet. 

Whoever modified it did leave a small Rishi-eel drawing just at the center of the t of the visor. This made him feel grateful and sad all at once. 

Grateful for the meaning it held for him. The survival of himself and his vod Echo of the Rishi Moon listening station incident. Hevy’s sacrifice so the two of them along with Rex and Cody could escape and warn the fleet. Sad because those days were long gone. Gone was the War, gone was the GAR. Gone were his vod’e. All except Echo and Rex, or so it was believed. 

He was at least glad for that, and for the young sienna skinned togruta that survived. She and the two women that greeted him when he woke, they had been instrumental in helping the three clone troopers adapt to a choice and freedom filled life. In turn, all three of them agreed to assist Master Skywalker in rebuilding and learning. 

Ahsoka and Rex seemed to spend a _lot_ of time with Luke, which, Fives assumed was only natural. He was General Skywalker’s son. The three had much to share and learn amongst each other. This left Echo and himself with a lot of time. Both brothers used it to keep up with their training and to learn. There was so much to soak up, especially for Echo who wanted to know it all. 

At times Fives almost felt sorry for gentle Leena who seemed to be interested in his attentions, but his studious brother seemed a little _oblivious._ He hoped his time away from Echo would push his shy vod towards the good Doctor because Fives quite liked her and thought she was good for Echo. 

This of course left him with time to socialize with the purple skinned Twi’lek who more often than not visited his thoughts when he was alone. Part of him was violently reminded of a time, now long ago when similar thoughts plagued him about another Jedi. Or former Jedi as she’d insisted. Had she too perished in the carnage his vod’e wrought on the Force users? 

He hadn’t seemed to notice the same lilac skinned Twi’lek standing behind him. Jaden could sense that he was plagued by a myriad of emotions. They seemed to clash and meld with each other then break away and start anew. 

This particular clone trooper had had her attention from the moment she laid eyes on him. She wasn’t quite sure what it was that set him apart from the other two before he even uttered a word, but things were as they were, or as Master Katarn would say, _“the Force works in mysterious ways, Padawan.”_  

The deep sadness and regret she felt flowing from him snapped her out of her selfish thoughts. He needed help to adjust and to self sustain in a wholly new world, not a hormonal Jedi of fanciful thought. 

“So, who made this osik out of my armour?” Fives’ gravelly voice cut through her self berating, a hint of amusement in his tone. 

When had he turned? How did she not feel it? “Uh, sorry...osik?” 

Fives chuckled, “a foul mando’a word. I was wondering who did the paint job on my armor.” 

“Saronna, I think. She has a flare for colours. Though this _does_ seem to be her drabbest work yet.” Jaden teased as she stepped over to him. 

His glare in return was not even half hearted as he was distracted by her tightly strapped self. Well built thighs, incredibly alluring lekku, golden eyes, lilac skin almost… _oh fek, she’s saying something. Listen! Listen!_  

“I’ll have to have a chat with this person. I know I’m supposed to blend in and look more mando, but this is ridiculous. I’ll repaint it myself if I have to.” He huffed with mock indignation. “I’m sorry, you needed something, Jaden?” 

She had caught his distraction and found it incredibly endearing. Not to mention hot. Very hot. _Control yourself!_  

“Yeah. We’re in orbit of Raxus. I’m ready to take the ship down. I’ve locked on to the Bonteri estate. Hopefully it wasn’t too badly ransacked after the change.” Jaden said, worry echoing in her features as she felt him stiffen. 

“A seppie world. Is Master Katarn sure it’s not a hotzone?” He asked as he bottled his unease down. 

“From our records, it’s pretty barren. Not sure what exactly happened. The Capital is in ruins and there’s not much left. Hopefully enough for us though.” Jaden smiled. “You ready?” 

 _“No.”_ He thought as he nodded affirmatively. “So what did Master Katarn send us to?” 

Jaden was already walking back to the cockpit, putting a little extra sway into her walk, sensing his attention on her. It worked, as it always did. 

He didn’t register it took a full minute for her to answer him until he felt the ship start its descent onto the once rich, luscious separatist world. 

“Tionne and Luke are assembling a more precise history of the Clone Wars and searching for any valuable information that influential worlds have, or used to have. Apparently, Senator Amidala, Luke and Leia’s mother tried to broker a treaty with the Separatists through Senator Bonteri at a point during the Clone Wars.” Jaden replied finally, a smirk never leaving her as she sat at the flight controls and proceeded with atmospheric entry. 

Fives frowned. “That’s more than apparent rumour, Jaden. It’s quite specific. Who’s the source?” 

“What makes you think it’s a who?” Jaden wondered. 

This felt more like what he used to do, tactical analysis. “Because noone in their right mind would write this stuff down. Has to be insider intel.” 

The Twi’lek grinned, sensing a bout of self assuredness and confidence from him. “Ahsoka.” 

He came up next to her chair, releasing a hearty chuckle, “of course. Who else would go looking for trouble like that, aside from…” 

The thought of General Skywalker falling to the Dark Side and helping spread evil still sickened him deeply. 

Jaden glanced over at him, “it’s okay.” 

“No… if Rex and I had been there, maybe we could have done something,” he reiterated his belief yet again, fully well knowing how pointless it was. He knew he couldn’t change anything now. Nor could Rex. The guilt was hard to shake regardless. 

So, he sighed. “Sorry…” 

Lightly,  a lilac hand squeezed his own before returning to the controls. “It’s okay. Nothing to apologize for, Fives.” Jaden said softly, keeping her eyes on the display. “Here we go.” 

Before them the view changed from a bright, burning yellow to clear, almost cloudless skies and luscious greenery below them. It appeared that nature had started to take the planet back from civilization. 

Jaden just hoped they weren’t too late to find any concrete evidence. Their scanners indicated low level populated areas, but concentrated more towards the south, away from the devastated areas. She was also quite glad of the fact that she couldn’t sense anyone of the Force wielding persuasion, nor danger to the two of them. 

For now, anyway. 

“We’ll be landing in a few minutes.” Jaden announced as she guided the ship towards what looked to be a long abandoned courtyard below a once picturesque mansion. 

“Fek, why would they destroy one of their own planets?” Fives couldn’t help but mutter as he observed the sight through the viewport of the cockpit. 

“When they realized what they were getting themselves into, when the Republic was dissolved and the Empire came into existence...when we lost everything...they tried to rebel.” Jaden said with considerable strain in her voice. 

“They didn’t take kindly to refusal, did they?” Fives sighed, looking down at the lilac woman. 

Her lekku twitched just a little at remembering the history lessons from Tionne. “No, they did not. Okay, hold on, we’re landing…” 

Effortlessly, she guided the ship to the most stable part of the courtyard and landed it. The Twi’lek let out a breath of relief as the ship touched down with no issues. She quickly repeated a scan of their surroundings just in case before powering it down. 

“R8, keep it on stand by just in case we need to hightail it out of there, alright?” Jaden said as she strapped on her lightsabers and collected her own scanner. 

The astromech they’d brought on this venture with them whirred and chirrupped in what Fives could only guess was an affirmative manner. The former ARC Trooper, now a free clone, followed after the enticing Twi’lek, his eyes swaying slightly along with the sway of her hips as they descended down the ramp before collecting himself. 

_First mission as a free man. Osik, it feels weird._

 


	2. What We Look For, What We Find?

**A/N:** Hello again lovelies. :)

While **Chapter 12** of **The Cloaked Storm** is in beta reading, I’ve finished another chapter of the current active fic request.

* * *

 

**Chapter 2 - What We Look For, What We Find?**

“Do you think the Senator would actually keep records of meeting with a Republic representative?” Fives asked as he scanned the room for residual power signatures.

“From what Ahsoka told us, Lux Bonteri’s mother and Senator Amidala drafted a peace treaty proposal.” Jaden replied as she performed the same scan in the side room.

Must have been that Lux. Fives thought to himself with no small amount of amusement.

How Rex grumbled about that kid, especially after Onderon. If there was ever someone Rex hated it was Lux Bonteri. His ruminations elicited a chuckle in him.

The same chuckle caused a pair of lekku, followed by a head with golden eyes to appear in the side doorway.

“What’s so funny?” Jaden couldn’t help but ask, smirking at Fives’ amusement.

He turned to her with an almost carefree grin. “Only if you promise not to say a word to the others, Rex would skin me alive.

This brought out the rest of the Twi’lek from the other room. Thoroughly curious and in no small amount amused, Jaden crossed her arms on her chest, grinning.

“Oh? Do tell.” She coaxed.

At his look, she couldn’t help a laugh, “alright, alright, I promise.”

He’s almost like a kid when like this. She thought to herself as she waited for him to continue.

“Now I never met the kid personally but…” Fives began, getting himself under control and told Jaden the story of Onderon and the tale of Carlac.

“You should have seen the Captain’s face when she told us how the kid kissed her to shut her up.” The former ARC trooper chuckled, “if we hadn’t been half way across the galaxy at the point, I swear he would have taken a ship and gone after the little runt.”

“So strange to have his mother a respected figure among Separatists and Republic alike, yet the son…” the lilac Twi’lek laughed along with him. “Sounds like Rex cares a lot about Ahsoka.

“She has always been our vod’ika really, despite being the Commander. Rex has a deep friendship and respect for the girl.” Fives explained as he sobered up, resuming his scans.

“Vod’ika?” The question came from the other room, indicating Jaden too had gone back to investigating.

“Hm?” He turned his head and noticed her gone. For some reason he felt a bit disappointed but he wasn’t sure why.

He didn’t realize he never answered her question so he was surprised when she called again.

“Fives?”

“Hm? Oh! It’s mando’a for little brother or sister.” He explained, trying to play it off casually.

“I like that..” Jaden murmured more to herself than anyone else.

She neared a large wooden doorway, or remains of one, having picked up a faint signature on the far side of the remains of a rather lavish room.

Jaden tapped a few commands on her scanner, bringing up a floorplan for the mansion. What lay before her was Mina Bonteri’s private chamber.

“Fives? I’m picking up a faint signal from this room. Something must still have power, probably on its last legs, whatever it is.” She called.

“Coming!”

Sure enough heavy footsteps echoed arrival moments later.

“What are you picking up?” He asked, stepping over to her, trying really hard not to be distracted.

Jaden stepped over to an area that had had a beam support collapse on what looked to be a work desk. Fives stepped in next to her, glancing over her shoulder at the readout. He could see her lekku twitch just for a moment, but he couldn’t quite decipher its meaning. He knew it meant something however, from his experiences with Commander Tano and Togruta and Twi’lek lekku gave similar reactions.

Little did he know just how much the simple act of standing close behind her affected her. She could feel his strong, confident Force signature now, now that he was doing something he knew how to do, something that was in his blood. It surprised her just how attractive she found that aspect of him. The confident yet not all crushing, all encompassing power.

“I think this was her work desk, Senator Bonteri’s. It appears it wasn’t completely destroyed.” She said finally, gathering her voice and composure.

“Alright, stand aside, I’ll clear the rubble,” Fives said automatically, moving over to inspect the debris and how best to remove it.

She thought it so endearing that he seemed to completely forget that she was a Jedi and could move things through the power of the Force.

“We do have an easier way, you know?” She said with a teasing smirk.

He poked his helmeted head from under a beam. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I am a Jedi.” Jaden winked.

She could just imagine him blinking from underneath the helmet as the realization dawned on him. He pressed a palm to the back of his helmet, no doubt an automatic attempt to run the back of his neck.

“Sorry...I’m still getting used to that. And to everything being so different.” He said finally as he stepped out from under the beam, motioning to the debris in a have at it manner.

The golden eyed Twi’lek grinned, clipping her scanner to her belt and extending her hands. She gave a glance around the area to see where she could move the debris safely without risk of further collapse. Her eyes closed she focused on the pieces of debris through the Force and reached out, feeling them move and give way, pushing the rest of adjoining debris with them.

Fives had seen Jedi perform their miracles before, but so rarely had it been in a calm, non threatening setting. Never had the Jedi performing it been this attractive.

Stop it! These thoughts are for when I am alone. He chastized himself, besides, I am a clone. He added the after thought as if it was the end of all conversation on that topic. As if that fact was what noone could get past and see the man underneath.

Big chunks of wood and rock lifted as well as the more modern alloys. Senator Bonteri had quite obviously been a fan of the ancient style of build, rather than the grey mechanized way of Coruscant. It seemed so effortless, were it not for the furrowing of her lilac brow, he would have been sure it was done with little to no effort.

As she set the debris aside as best as she could, Jaden let out a deep breath, a grin in her features. “Alright, let’s see what we’ve got.”

She took out her scanner again and circled the remains of the work desk. Fives circled it from the other side, coming to her side as she worked to figure out if she could connect the two devices.

“I think I can access the core and download the data. But we’ll have to use the ship’s computer to make sense of it, it’s encrypted.” Jaden said as her fingers danced across the commands.

Fives nodded, “this is likely to burn the last of the power supply too.”

The woman nodded, “we’ll stop by the Senate building before we go back to the ship, if anything is left, it’d be there.”

He nodded looking down at a lek that curved over her shoulder as she was leaned over the console. In his mind’s eye he could see himself reaching out and touching it, just see what it felt like. It seemed firm, yet supple at the same time. If he was honest with himself there were a lot more places he wanted to touch but believed them to be forbidden to him.

It was her voice and the telltale sound of things shutting down that had him out of his forbidden thought. “Yeah...I managed to get some of it, but the battery gave out before I could get it all.”

She straightened out, brushing the lek of his musings back across her shoulder. “Alright, well we found...something. Question is, did we find what we were looking for?” Jaden murmured, more to herself than to him, yet golden eyes turned to amber, or rather the black of a t-visor behind which the amber lay.

Said amber eyes did lock on to gold, behind the visor. The man was glad for the barrier between them, for he too wasn’t sure if what they’d found was what they were looking for. But even a man with as little experience in these matters could tell from that look something had shifted.

“We’ll know soon enough,” he said as he collected himself. “We’ve cleared the building, so we’re good to proceed to the Senate building.”

Jaden nodded as she broke eye contact, “alright, I’ll check in with R8 and get the latest readings. Hopefully the quakes won’t come back.”

“Quakes? You didn’t mention anything about quakes,” Fives, having rounded the debris to head for the exit turned sharply to her.

Jaden shrugged a little, “you seemed so tense with everything already, I didn’t want to add more to it.”

He glared at her from behind the visor, “we are built to withstand any stress. I need a full brief, every time! Don’t assume I can’t handle something!” Fives clipped back.

He hated feeling weak, or even there being made an implication that he was. He was a clone, an ARC trooper, part of the 501st, one of the best. He did not need to be tiptoed around. There were no eggshells around him one needed to be careful of breaking.

“Come on. Let’s go.” He growled in a huff and marched outside


	3. Present Was Forty Years Ago

**A/N:** A little sadness, a little anger and a little fluffiness for you lovelies. Fives and Jaden discover things about their task and eachother. Enjoy ;)

* * *

 

_Previously:_

 

_He hated feeling weak, or even there being made an implication that he was. He was a clone, an ARC trooper, part of the 501st, one of the best. He did not need to be tiptoed around. There were no eggshells around him one needed to be careful of breaking._

 

_“Come on. Let’s go.” He growled in a huff and marched outside._

* * *

 

“Fives! Wait!” Jaden called after him, restraining herself from tapping into the Force, using it to boost her speed, from halting him in his footsteps. She felt bad for overstepping boundaries.

It hadn’t been out of ill will, or any kind of feeling of superiority. She was simply trying to be considerate. In her consideration however, she seemed to have forgotten, she realized, that his sensibilities were quite different than hers. Jaden wasn’t even sure if he had any sensibilities, or of he just took everything on the chin, shrugged it off of his shoulders and soldiered on.

 _He probably does._ She thought to herself as she stepped outside.

He was leaning against the nearby pillar, his helmet off, breathing deeply, as if trying to calm down. Her own senses confirmed that theory.

 _He realized he over reacted._ The thought came to her as she stepped over.

“Fives…” her tone came out softer, and gentler than she’d intended. “I’m sorry. I didn’t consider how my caution would affect you.”

He sighed deeply, turning to her, helmet tucked under his arm like so many times before. Out of sheer reflex.

“It’s alright, Jaden.” His eyes held a shattered look. “I’m just….frustrated. So much has changed, so much is different. Adjusting to the fact that I’m free is difficult enough. Knowing what my vode did to the Jedi, not something I think I can get over. The one thing I’m still sure about is... _m_ _e._ To have that questioned….” Fives tried to explain as calmly as he could.

He understood that she couldn’t know. She hadn’t lived it, she wasn’t a clone, she couldn’t know.

“I’m sorry too...I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I know you were trying to look out for me. You are always looking out for me. Don’t think I’m not grateful.” Fives continued, not letting her get a word in, lest he lose his momentum, one he wasn’t sure he could get back once he put on the solid, dependable mask again.

“It’s okay…” Jaden couldn’t fight the urge within her. She threw her arms around him, one lek following her arm and ending up along with it over his shoulder.

He froze at first, not entirely sure how to react. He _knew_ what she was doing and what to _do._ Fives wasn’t sure however if he should. He knew he wanted to, the chance to be this close to her, it was in his arms, literally. But s _hould_ he? 

When he felt her start pulling away, he quickly wrapped his gauntleted arms around her, squeezing a little.

“I’m sorry…” he murmured into her neck, “not used to physical affection.”

Jaden had initially thought he was not _that_ appreciative of her gesture and was going to pull back and apologize profusely, reorienting back to the mission to cover for her embarrassment. But then, just when she almost did it, his strong arms wrapped around her, his face burying into her neck. The hairs from his beard tickled a part of her exposed skin as he spoke, sending a stream of pleasurable shivers through her skin.

His admission surprised her, and she couldn’t help but smile into his neck. She couldn’t touch any part of his skin, sadly, due to him being fully covered in armour and the body glove, so she decided to milk it for a moment more, squeezing back when he squeezed before they both pulled away.

“From people who aren’t vode, I mean,” he coughed awkwardly, pretty sure the heat he felt was visible on his face.

She beamed brightly at him. “It’s alright. Stick with me and you’ll get used to it pretty quick.” The Twi’lek grinned at him, throwing him a cheeky wink before collecting herself, her expression still a lot brighter than it should have been.

Fives cleared his throat, throwing her a smile. “I think I can live with that.” He couldn’t help but grin back. _I can more than live with that._

“Alright, let’s get back to it, we need to get to the Senate building.” She pulled out the info-pad and pulled up the map again. “This way.”

He put his helmet back on and nodded, “so, the quakes?”

“The initial bombing hit several of their deep mining facilities, causing the drill sites, which weren’t fully plugged to widen and subsequent bombing resulted in some of the ordnance landing in the deeper shafts, reaching down to the planetary core, destabilizing it.” Jaden said as they walked, the Jedi leading the way, the clone covering her.

 _Like in the old days._ Fives thought to himself as he listened to her, keeping an eye on their surroundings, “the destabilization resulted in shifting of the tectontic plates, hence earthquakes. Did the population leave because of them or?”

Jaden was impressed by his quick analysis of the situation. There was still so much to learn about him, him and all the clones that were with them, she realized.

“Partly it was culling due to their increasing rebellious tendencies, partly it was due to fear of the quakes. One was so bad it destroyed almost half of the southern continent.” She said, tapping on his chest plate absently, “this way…”

* * *

 

**===Senate building, sometime later===**

They’d been quite shocked to find that most of the Senate Building was almost half intact when they arrived. Fives was certain it was deliberate. It was an important landmark in the Raxus’ society. To leave it half destroyed meant a show of power, not just striking fear into dissident hearts. It meant to say that they could do whatever the kriff they wanted, that they were in charge.

Some of the technical infrastructure was still intact and they’d been able to tap into the security feeds.

“Did Commander T….Ahsoka give you a date to look at?” Fives asked as he watched the lovely lilac woman type away at the commands.

Her lekku bobbed a bit as she nodded her head, “yeah. Only I’m not sure if these records go back that far, even if they do, I’m not sure how salvagable they’ll be. It’s been so long…”

Fives nodded, stepping over to the window of the security office they were in, overlooking the senate hall. “You know, not to sound Seppie oriented or anything, but I kind of like the design. The wood gives a more...I dunno, warmer feeling. Does that sound bad?”

Jaden looked up from the console, her golden eyes bright with fondness. He’d endeared himself to her all too quickly, she knew. It had only been a few months knowing him and yet, he hardly left her thoughts.

“Nothing wrong in appreciating the fruit of someone’s labour if it’s not evil or destructive. Even if it is Seppie as you call it.” She said softly looking down at the recording search again.

His eyes were on her then from behind the helmet, thoughts fluttering momentarily before being diffused by her exclamation of surprise.

“Gods, we actually found it, even the exact date. This thing should have enough juice to play it back.” Jaden said, placing her scanning device on the surface next to it and plugging it in. “I’ll make a copy just in case.”

She brought up the recording. The debate in the senate was long and passionate. They could see images of a not very well disguised Ahsoka, a well blended in Senator Amidala and Senator Mina Bonteri sitting together in the upper rows.

“Ahsoka was right, they did try to broker a treaty.” Jaden murmred, leaning on her elbows as she stood next to him, watching the recording.

He on the other hand was semi distracted by her bent over position and only semi listening. “It looks like they were almost successful. The senate seems amenable.”

Then, the a holo image appared of a familiar face and he growled. “Dooku!”

“Dook-who?” Jaden looked over at him, eyes wide.

“Wait...listen..!” He placed a gloved hand on hers without thinking. ”He’s...the kriffin’ shabuiir’s Second in Command of the Separatist movements. Count Dooku! He made them stand the fek down! The chakaar!”  

Her other hand landed on his, “Fives, breathe!”

“There was a chance for peace! To end it! They wanted it! And he...he…” He hung his head, sighing.

“Do you think it was him? Or do you think he had orders from someone else?” Jaden turned the recoding off, letting it finish copying.

“I don’t know….but the Jedi would know. You should ask Com….Ahsoka.” He said finally, letting out a long breath. “I can’t kriffin’ believe there was a chance to end this sooner.”

Jaden realized then that he still lived in the past. Eventhough he was in the present now, his present was forty years ago. She felt pity for him at that moment. Could he ever let go? Could he ever live in the here and now?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a comm bleep from R8 saying it had finished the analysis of the data found at the Bonteri mansion.

“Alright, I’ve downloaded what I could,” she said as she straightened up and unplugged her scanner, “R8 is finished with his analysis. We should get back to the ship and get space side. We can review the data in transit, hm? Get away from this place?”

Part of him, that insatiable part that thirsted for knowledge wanted to stay and learn more. The other part of him, the man tired of war wanted to get out of there, with her.

The man won. “Please.”  
  


 

 


	4. How Do You Cope...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Jaden discover what's in the Raxus database, and what's in themselves.

**A/N:** Yes folks, still alive, haven't given up on this fic, just been busy with RL (moving across the world literally, working on a visa etc), and working on my own story, [The Cloaked Storm.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6102106/chapters/13987405)

Without further ado, here's more Jaden and Fives for ya! ;)

* * *

**_Previously:_ **

_“Alright, I’ve downloaded what I could,” she said as she straightened up and unplugged her scanner, “R8 is finished with his analysis. We should get back to the ship and get space side. We can review the data in transit, hm? Get away from this place?”_

_Part of him, that insatiable part that thirsted for knowledge wanted to stay and learn more. The other part of him, the man tired of war wanted to get out of there, with her._

_The man won. “Please.”_

* * *

 

 

_**===Back on the ship, sometime later===** _

Fives stayed in the back of the ship for a little while after they returned to the ship, while Jaden went into the cockpit directly to give R8 the data and start take off procedures. He needed a moment to regain his full equillibrium. After the litte spat and after learning that it was Count Dooku who stopped the Separatist Senate from voting on cessation of hostilities between the Confederacy Of Independey Systems and the Galactic Republic, former ARC trooper Fives felt absolutely exhausted.

He smiled a little at the gentle way Jaden had tried to take off, so as not to jarr him to much. In reality, Fives understood that that wouldn’t have been the only attempt at peace. But that was the one he’d seen and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. What had they been fighting for? If one as powerful as Dooku could sway the entire governmental body?

The small astromech announced its presence, whirring and chirrping.

“What is it, little one?”

The droid chirruped again, jostling a little, left to right.

“Jaden?!” He called as he stood up, shedding the last part of his armour, remaining in a non descript set of pants and a tank top.

“Yeah?” She called back.

“R8 is spooked! Not sure by what!”

“No, he’s calling you to the cockpit. He’s found something in the data we gave him.” The Twi’lek woman’s smile was palpable.

Fives laughed softly, patting the astromech’s head. It almost purred affectionately.

“Alright, I’m coming.” He said, waiting for the little droid to move.

It soon did and the clone followed.

“Does the name Jakku mean anything to you?” Jaden asked as Fives stepped into the cockpit moments later.

“Uuuuhhhhh…” Fives stroked his goatee for a moment, thinking. It was a name he vaguely remembered, but from where? Which report? Referencing to what?

Jaden smiled softly, looking up at him from her seat. He posed an attractive visage when lost in thought like so. She almost remained in that position were it not for a stray lek twirling in her shoulder distracting her rom her thoughs.

“If I remember correctly, somewhere in the Western Reaches...back water, sand planet.” He said, pausing momentarily, running a hand along the back of his neck. “I think.Why? What’s he found?”

“It appears Dooku has been communicating with someone there on a regular basis every time he was on Raxus. Someone named Sidius?” Jaden said, reading off of the holographic display R8 had brought up. "I want to check it out. Carefully, of course."

Fives frowned as he nodded, crossing his well built arms on his chest. “Whoever it is it doesn’t sound good. Almost sounds Sith. I do remember that the Jedi _were_ looking for Dooku’s Master. Something about the…”

“The Rule of Two?” Jaden had almost been caught staring again at his well developed arms and chest and took the opportunity to distract herself by supplying the answer as he nodded for her to continue. “An ancient Sith rule, Master and Apprentice, to prevent power mongering and mass murder amongs the Sith and keeping all the knowledge within a small group.”

“Common knowledge these days, hm?” Fives chuckled as he leaned against the back of the pilot’s seat, looking down at the lilac Twi’lek.

Jaden looked up at him. Honey brown eyes caught golden eyes..and held. For a moment time seemed to stop and it was hard to breathe what with the thundering in his heart. The way she was looking at him.

The way he was looking at her, she felt it as much as she saw it as she looked up at him. It was clear as day now, what the pull between them was. Sure they had developed a tentative friendship over the last few months, but now she knew the true depth of it. She felt that same pull within her. That same attraction. It was strong but...almost reluctant.

_Hmm, can I change that? Do I want to change that?_ She wondered.

Then, she realized he was speaking and she grinned at him, “well yeah, Master Skywalker is a big believer in being educated, almost as big as Tionne. Sometimes we don’t know which one is worse. But we love them, just the same.”

“So how do you...cope? With love and all? I know the Jedi of our day were very strongly against it..saying it could lead to the Dark Side of the Force and all that osik.” Fives asked before he could stop himself.

Jaden grinned, “one moment. R8 is asking of we want to plot a course for Jakku. Well of course we do.”

The little astromech chirruped and connected to the access port inputting the coordinates for Jakku into the nav-computer. The Twi’lek input the proper commands and the ship jumped into hyperspace moments later, set for the Western Reaches.

Leaning back, she sighed a little, the lek falling down on her chest shifting a little at its tip. “It depends on the individual, I’d say and on how much you understand what emotion is. What your own is. Also helps if we talk to other Force users who have experienced it. I believe if we can control ourselves and not let the emotion consume us, but still embrace it, if we can not become possessive...we won’t stray to te dark.”

Fives nodded, feeling a bit hopeful, as she spoke of it. Then, nearly immediately he berated himself. He was a _clone_ for kriff’s sake. She was a gorgeous, sexy, smart, capable Jedi. Even if they were allowed attachments now, that didn’t mean she’d be interested in _h_ __im_. _ Those fantastises were just that, fantasies. Not something to be acted upon. No matter how much he may want to. No matter how much he _did_ want to.

So _why_ was she giving him that look.

_Oh kriff, she’s talking! Pay attention!_

“So, do you want to take the first shift? Or shall I and you can get some sleep? I’ll have some food made and wake you up in a few hours. It’ll take us two days to get there anyway.” Jaden asked as she moved to stand up. “You okay?”

Fives blinked, still practically staring at her and through her at the same time, “ what? Uhh...yeah. Actually do you mind taking the first shift? I suddenly feel very tired, must be coming off the adrenaline rush.”

Jaden smiled softly, “no problem.” She could see and feel that he was pretty rattled by the experience. But she also remembered the look in his eyes and the attraction and confusion he was projecting. A look she wasn’t going to forget for a long time.

  
_A look I want to see more of._ Jaden thought to herself as she watched him nod and walk back into the crew compartment.

 

 


End file.
